The present invention relates to a compact disk casing which has a locking device to lock the cover and the base together.
A conventional compact disk casing generally includes a base with a central protrusion extending from a top surface thereof and a cover is pivotally connected to the base. A compact disk is mounted its central hole to the central protrusion on the base so as to be positioned. However, there is no suitable locking device to prevent the cover from being opened without permission so that the compact disk in the casing is easily accessed. This is a serious concern for the compact shop owners who want to have a proper locking device or anti-theft device to limit the customers picking the compact disks from the casings.
The present invention intends to provide a locking device that locks the base and the cover so as to reduce the loss of taking the compact disks without permissions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a compact disk casing which comprises a base having an opening defined in a first sidewall of the base and a bridge member is located on a top surface of the base and located beside a second sidewall of the base. A slot is defined beneath of the bridge member. A locking member is located on the top surface of the base and located beside a third sidewall of the base. A cover is pivotally connected to a fourth sidewall of the base and has a first cover sidewall having two locking recesses defined therein. A locking box is located in an underside of the cover and has a hole therein. The locking box is positioned beside the bridge member when the cover is closed to the base. A locking plate is inserted through the opening when the first cover sidewall is engaged with the opening and a tongue extending from the locking plate is inserted in the slot beneath the bridge member and the hole in the locking box. Two matching members are on the locking plate and engaged with the locking member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a casing for receiving a compact disk therein and the cover cannot be opened by a locking device which locks the cover to the base.